


It's Healthy to Learn

by Sunshine_Studios



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher's Aid! AU, semi-slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Studios/pseuds/Sunshine_Studios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was just finishing college to be a teacher. He did need, of course, experience. And what's a better way to get experience than being a teacher's aid for a preschool class?<br/>Enter Mr. McLoughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

So Mark was going to be a teacher. A wise, patient, (and in his parent's eyes, ethereal) being that was in charge of quality education for children, a responsible adult that was a big part in a child's life. That would be him. Good ol' Mr. Fischbach.

Despite Mark's scruffy, lumberjack appearance, he loved taking care of things, like children or animals. He always threw himself into volunteer work at shelters or charity auctions while he was in high school, so the decision of being a vet or a teacher alway plagued him. Finally, college rolled around, and he had to make a choice. After nights of stress, he decided a teacher was a better way to go. He might be too under pressure if he had to take care of injured animals and if he was honest, he didn't like seeing anything in pain. 

So here he was, parked outside of some small town preschool with the windows blotted out by works of art that he couldn't yet depict. Flowers were everywhere along the sidewalk up to the door, and they were all different kinds. A rose bush, poppies, sunflowers, you name it, it was there. In the back Mark could see the shadow of a large playground with a fence surrounding it, with swings and slides and monkey bars and all the things children desired. Mark felt giddy in his seat, finally grabbing his backpack full of whatever his college recommend he bring on his first day, and hopped out of his car.

Mark could feel the sense of curiosity practically oozing from the building, and he could smell the different concoction of the flowers. Mark was at peace. As he rang the bell to alert the office of his presence so he could enter the building, he took another look around. It really was a beautiful place. 

"Come in. Remember to sign in at the desk to the left as you enter." The doors unlocked with a loud crack, and Mark swing open the door with gusto.

"Ah, good morning. I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you the new aid?" Mark looked over the woman at the desk, nodding as she sent him a large smile.  
"Hello then, Mr. Fischbach. I'm Marzia. You're teacher is Mr. McLoughlin. I could ramble on about your job, but that's Sean's job. He's excited to meet you. It's the door down the hall and to the right. The bright green one."

Mark thanked Marzia before heading down the hall to Mr. McLoughlin's room. The door (Marzia wasn't lying when she said it was bright green) stood in front of him like some epic boss battle, and Mark was ready to take it down. After a large breath, he pushed open the door.

The room was filled with artwork, from finger paintings to strung up beads to snowflakes. Mark was in awe. There were no children in yet, as it was early, but Mr. McLoughlin was bent over a box of multi colored paper, muttering to himself. Mark decided to knock on the wall to alert him if his presence.

"By Jaysus, ye scared me," Mr. McLoughlin laughed, standing up to rub at his neck. "Ye must be Mark Fischbach. Pleasure meeting 'ya. I'm Sean, but the kids call me Jack. Can't pronounce my name, 'ye see."

Mark sent Sean a polite smile, easing his backpack off of his shoulders. "Yeah that's me! What can I do to help? What time will the kids be here?" 

Sean sent Mark a world-ending grin and gestured around the room. "Well, 'ye can start by putting a piece of construction paper in front of every seat while I get the crayons out. Today, we're teaching the kiddies to write their names. Oh, as you know, it's only half days and only on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's?" Mark nodded in confirmation as he began setting paper. Sean continued, "Awesome, man. You'll have a blast, the kids are great. Hey, you're not much of a talker, are ya? Don't worry, the kids do enough talking for the both of us combined. But by Jaysus I love 'em." 

Mark grinned, taking in the man that scrambled around the room. His hair was bright green, as was everything else in the room. He was Irish, if the accent told him anything, and he had thick glasses covering shocking blue eyes. He wore (what a shocker), a bright green shirt and jeans, and comfortable sneakers, with an art smock protecting his clothes from Mark could only assume was the mess of childcare. Sean was cute, that was for sure, and obviously a great teacher. Mark felt a surge of happiness as he imagined all the children that he'd take care of. Mark would be a part-time dad, in a way. Mark let out an inaudible sigh of happiness at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive support! My tumblr is smoking--flowers if you want to request a one shot or something.

The first week had gone by smoothly. The kids loved Mark, they had gotten things done a lot faster since Mark was an extra set of hands, and he had learned a lot more about Sean. 

It was Wednesday, during playtime, and Sean had been watching two of the kids play in the playhouse outside before calling Mark over, who had just finished tying a shoelace. 

"Look at Matt and Ryan," Sean whispered, motioning to the two boys. Matt was hugging Ryan tightly, releasing only to give him a small peck on the cheek. 

"I'll see you tonight after work," Ryan said, grinning as he strode of to a section of grass and plopping down to pick at it lazily. 

"I love you!" Matt screamed, waving wildly. Ryan blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Sean cooed, his own blush contrasting lightly with his pale skin. Mark couldn't help but notice his eyes seemed brighter. 

"Ryan is getting more men then I am." Mark joked, elbowing Sean as he seemed to choke on air. 

"You're...into guys?" Sean asked cautiously, tearing his eyes away from Matt and Ryan to stare up at Mark. 

"I...yeah. I'm bisexual." Mark chuckled awkwardly, breaking eye contact quickly to watch Amy and Amanda play with the dolls. 

"Mark," Sean said quietly, tapping his shoulder. Mark looked back to Sean. "I, uh, you're a real sweetheart, and we get a long pretty well..." Sean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Coffee after work on Friday?"

Mark grinned and nodded, swaying away from Sean to play catch with Arin and Danny, which had he had promised to do before getting caught up with Sean.

Friday had brought a bit of a challenge, in terms of the kids. A new student had come in, and he was a trouble maker, to say the least. His name was Mark, and Sean had joked that he would be as sweet as his aid (Mark had blushed and went back to reading to Shane, hiding his face in the book). 

This Mark was anything but sweet. He started off his first day by calling Marzia ugly as she signed him in (Marzia had decided to take her break early and hid in the lounge for a while), kicking Bob in the shin, and spilling paint all over Suzy, who put on a brave face as her dress was thoroughly ruined. Not to mention, he decided to make Mark feel miserable by not calling him by Mr. Fischbach, as to not confuse the other children, but to call him "FishBlah". Sean thought it was mildly hilarious.

Slowly, Sean began to fall for Mark's tricks, and Mark made it his dying wish to take Sean away from "FishBlah" as much as possible. By the end of the day, Mark was in a bad mood, and Sean was beaming. 

"Can't wait to see my favorite Mark after school." Sean said, giggling as he poked Mark's side. Mark cracked a smile. 

"But Jaaack!" Devil Mark whined, pulling on Sean's shirt. "I thought I was your favorite Mark?" 

Sean smiled. "That's right. I can't wait to see my second favorite Mark after school." Devil Mark stuck his tongue out as Sean walked away to stop Sam from shoving a bead up his nose. 

Finally, school was over, and Sean let out a heavy sigh as the last kid made his way into the responsibility of their parents. 

"Happy today is over with. It's been a long week." Mark nodded in agreement, going back to rolling up the blankets from nap time. "I have to get my jacket from my car, and then I'll meet you at yours, okay?" 

Mark watched as Sean left, then ran a hand over his face. College was killing him. He was having fun with Sean, but once he left his home away from home, life kicked him down like he was a contestant on Wipeout. It sucked. Mark stood up slowly, made sure all the lights were out, locked the classroom, and bid Marzia a good day as he left the building. Sean was leaning against his car, and his face lit up as Mark strolled towards him. 

"Hey, Markimoo." Sean joked, sliding into shotgun as Mark slid into the driver's seat. 

"Hi." Mark replied, backing up and making his way out of the school parking lot. 

"The coffee place is to the right." Sean said quietly, ruffling his hair and squinting. Mark hummed in response. 

The date had went well, with jokes made and more information passed between the two. Sean had two sisters, and came to America to study before falling in love with the place and staying. Mark had responded by dramatically thanking America for making a cute Irishman stay. Sean had blushed.

"You know," Mark had said as he opened the door for Sean. "I'm glad we could do this. College has got me working on three to four hours of sleep. Coffee can only do so much." Sean gasped.

"You can always take a day off. I won't say nothin'." Mark smiled. 

"Don't worry about it, missing a day with you would just make my life more difficult." 

Sean stood and watched as Mark got into his car. "Coming?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at the green haired man. 

"No, I'll walk to my car," He assured, waving a hand as Mark opened his mouth to argue. "Need to get some sun. I'm paler than a baby's bottom." 

Mark laughed as Sean bent over an gave his a kiss on the cheek and threw a wad of paper at him. "Call me." And then Sean turned away, jogging towards the school. 

Mark watched for a while before putting his car into gear and eyeing the wad of paper. He opened it and couldn't help the grin spread over his face.

It was Sean's number.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark paled visibly as he set his phone down, setting his face in hands. It was Wednesday, and the kids had just left and Sean was dancing around the room with a broom, mouthing along to a song Mark couldn't hear as he swept glitter and bits of yarn away. Any other time, Mark would be admiring it. 

"You okay, dude?" Sean asked timidly, resting his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"No," Mark dead panned, sliding Sean his phone. "My professor is sending a supervisor to watch me on Friday. To make sure I'm good with the kids and stuff."

Sean rose an eyebrow, his eyes speeding over the lines of text. "I don't," he paused to wet his lips, his expression screwing up. "You're great with kids. I don't see the problem."

Mark looked up to Sean woefully. "My college just stresses me out...and what about Mark? He'll make me look like a monster."

Sean only rolled his eyes. "He's four, Markimoo. Maybe he's just jealous of our blossoming relationship. Tell you what, tomorrow you can come over to my place, I'll make some dinner, we can mess around and have some Sean-Mark time. I'll text you the details."

Mark let his face rise in a half-smile. "Sounds great."

 

Mark had been standing outside of Sean's door for a record amount of time. The place was nice from what he could tell. Sean lived in a one room apartment on the outskirts of the city, with a dark brown door and a small door mat that said "Welcome!" in curly letters. It was very domestic. Mark took a deep breath and knocked, squaring his shoulders.

"Hey babe." Sean said casually, opening the door frighteningly fast. Mark had a small suspicion that he had been standing and waiting for him, but Mark didn't bother asking. "I just started dinner. Wanna come in or just stand there and let me admire ya?"

Mark blushed and shuffled in after Sean, noting the mismatched socks Sean was sporting and slipping his shoes off at the entrance. "You're much more flirty outside of school."

Sean chuckled and pulled Mark into a one armed hug. "I'm just excited, is all. Don't have many visitors."

"No need to make excuses," Mark joked, hugging Sean back and pecking him on the cheek. "I like it."

Mark almost melted at the smile that stretched across Sean's face. 

"Well you can take a seat while I check on the pizza. Pizza is okay, right? It's not just oven-made. I made it from scratch." Mark rose an eyebrow in amusement as Sean continued to ramble. "And by scratch I mean I bought the dough and stuff, but it's not just pre-made..."

"Pizza is great. I miss you already." Mark stuck out his bottom lip and plopped down on Sean's couch, examining the small room around him as Sean scrambled around in the kitchen. It was lit well, and had a good sized TV, as well as a console and few video games and movies. 

"Hey hot stuff." Sean purred, laying himself on Mark's lap. He dropped the act when Mark squeaked and turned as red as his hair. "Calm down, Mark. I ain't trying to seduce you." 

Mark chuckled and patted Sean's thigh, resting his head against Sean's back and caging the smaller man with his arms. "You're warm."

"Thanks, lover boy. Now lemme off."

"Nope."

"Mark-"

"Only if I get a compensation for letting you go."

Sean huffed and turned his head, giving Mark a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Good?"

"No, maybe a little more."

"You goddamn baby." Sean scoffed, grabbing Mark's chin and turning his face so he could plant a kiss on Mark's lips. 

"Better." Mark released Sean and sent him a dazzling smile. "I can't say I'll be satisfied for long."

Sean sent Mark a small smile back, slipping off Mark's lap and onto the space next to him. Mark leaned a little closer, his nose brushing Sean's. He admired the way Sean's face lit up with a blush, and how his eyes drooped. A timer went off, sending Mark into a tizzy and Sean almost onto the floor.

"Jaysus." Sean gasped, running a hand through his hair, glancing over at Mark. He had a hand on his heart, and he was breathing hard. 

"Gonna...pizza?" Mark panted. Sean nodded and stood up, leaning down to place a small kiss on Mark's forehead as he strutted off. It was hard to miss Mark's whine. 

"Come on, Mark. Pizza!"

After dinner, Sean and Mark were cuddled up on the couch. Mark was laying down on the couch, running a hand down Sean's back. Sean had his head rested on Mark's chest, his eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay awake. 

"School tomorrow." Mark croaked, shifting under Sean and taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Sleep with me?" Sean whispered into Mark's chest, breathing in the older man's scent. 

"Yeah." Mark drawled, taking his hand off of Sean to grab his phone and check the time. "Bedroom?"

Sean sat up slowly, straddling Mark for a moment before standing up completely and stretching like a cat. "Pajamas?"

"I'll sleep in my boxers." Mark affirmed, following Sean and stripping off his shirt as he went. Sean only nodded. 

"Which side do you want?"

"The best side to cuddle you on." 

"Fair enough." Sean responded, trading his day clothes for fluffy sweatpants and collapsing in his bed.

"Hey, Sean?" Mark muttered, sliding into bed beside him and pulling Sean into him. 

"Yeah?"

"I really like you. Wanna...do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Sean smiled sleepily and took one of the hands around his waist in his own. "I'd love to, Mark."

Sean had never fallen asleep faster. Mark had never been so comfortable in such an uncomfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol second date and already making the moves


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been going well. 

It was snack time, and the supervisor Mark's college had been quietly taking notes in the corner since he had introduced himself to Sean that morning. Devil Mark had called in sick, and the kids had decided today was the day there wouldn't be a crisis. No beads shoved in random places, no tears, no overdramatic fights over the last Lego set. Nothing.

And then nap time rolled around. 

"I'm not tired." Dani whined, clutching her stuffed horse to her chest as she jutted her bottom lip out.

"But it's time for your nap," Sean reasoned, kneeling down to her level. Dani only let out a small whine and let tears begin to swarm in her eyes. Sean sighed. "Mark?"

Mark tip toed away from one of the cots on the floor and over to the distraught pair. A pen clicked to attention on the other side of the room.

"Dani doesn't want to take her nap," Sean explained coolly, tilting his head in the toddler's direction. "Even though her ma says that she needs to take her nap everyday."

Mark nodded and knelt down next to Sean to take over the situation. Sean got up in a hurry and scrambled over to his desk to take care of some paperwork. 

"Now Dani," Mark chastised, "You know it's time for your nap. If you don't sleep now, you'll be tired later." 

Dani sighed and stomped her foot. "I don't wanna go to sleep, Mark!"

"Dani," Mark tried again, raising a hand to pat her shoulder comfortingly. "Please? I'll sing you a special song during music time."

Dani screwed up her face in thought and then nodded, skipping her way over to her cot, where Sean had set her pillow and blanket earlier.

"Dear Mr. Fischbach," Mark read over the phone, pausing for dramatic effect as Sean shifted wearily on his side. "I am pleased to inform you that your performance as an aid for your chosen facility was a large success. You were calm, patient, and allowed the children to make their own decisions. These qualities are perfect for those who chose to work in the teaching career. Congratulations."

Sean let out a sigh, and something creaked in response. "Good job, Mark! I told ya you were good with the kids."

Mark grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks, baby. You were right. To celebrate, would you maybe wanna come over to my place?"

"When?"

"Uh, now if you don't mind? I can send you the address. We can eat if you want, or just relax." 

"Getting in the car now, Fischbach. Don't worry about the food." The line went dead.

Mark quickly sent Sean the address, abs within minutes, the intercom for his dorm buzzed. Mark let the man in without a second thought, and Sean was at his door in minutes.

"Ah, the old college dorm." Sean said in awe, looking around and finally resting his gaze on Mark. "Looking good, Mark."

"Thanks," Mark replied coyly, stepping aside so Sean could come further in. "My roommate is visiting family out of state. We can do whatever we want."

Sean beckoned Mark closer as he closed the door. "Sounds good to me. Maybe some video games, some make out sessions, you know, just to stick with what we're good at."

Mark laughed and brought Sean into a hug. "You're amazing." 

"I know." Sean shot back, nuzzling himself into Mark's neck and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "But not as much as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SHORT I KNOW. Tomorrow I'll write a super long chapter. I promise

"Are those my boxers?"

Sean looked up from where he was bending over his desk to send Mark a panicked blush.

"Maybe."

Mark chuckled and went back to cutting out paper hearts. "Don't worry about it. You look great."

Mark had found himself living at Sean's apartment more than in his own dorm. Half of his closet was in Sean's drawers, and Sean himself had grown accustomed to wearing Mark's stuff. It was really endearing.

"I thought you only reached the clothes-sharing after sex."

Sean let out a loud laugh, sending Mark a squinty-eyed grin. "We're a special case."

It was Wednesday, and since Sean and him had shared a lot of firsts with each other, -no they didn't have sex, just made out and cuddled a little- they had definitely grown closer. They had dinner together every night, and Sean made lunch for Mark when he had afternoon classes, including the cheesy post-it notes and all. 

"I was thinking," Sean said suddenly, bringing Mark out of his reverie. "That we don't know each other explicitly, and we're moving kinda fast. Maybe I could meet your brother or your parents? Mine are still in Ireland."

Mark put his scissors down and shifted in his chair, wincing at the groan it let out in retaliation. 

"I'm not exactly...out."

Sean only rose a brow. 

"Like. I'm obviously not straight." Mark leaned back and rubbed at his neck, face slowly turned red.

"Obviously." Sean deadpanned.

"They don't knew I'm bi. Do yours know?"

Sean took a seat next to Mark and sighed. "Yeah. They accepted me. I don't need to meet your family if you don't want me to, Mark. It's your decision."

Mark shook his head and gave Sean a doubtful look. "They won't be upset. Probably just taken aback at the most. I had a lot of girlfriends in high school."

Sean gave him a look over. "No shit. Sweet and ripped at the same time. Fuckin' gold mine."  
Mark blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was having trouble focusing. 

He could hear his professor at the front of the lecture hall, well, lecturing about...

...something.

But he was seated next to the window, and windows were just glass frames keeping him from being outside.

And he would be outside, right now, if it wasn't for this generic college class he was stuck in. 

Outside with Sean.

Sean...

Which reminded him he had preschool tomorrow, and he had to sing to the kids, which meant he had to bring out his old guitar, practice a bit, preferably with a kid-friendly song...

Trying to focus in class was useless at this point. 

Mark shifted in his seat, wincing as his back cracked from being still for so long. His eyes glanced from his laptop to his professor and back outside, where other students were biking around campus or dealing drugs.

You know, the norm.

It was an atonisingly beautiful day for October, about 80 Fahrenheit and sunny, with barely any clouds. 

A beautiful day for a picnic. 

Mark brought his phone out from its hiding place in his laptop bag to send a quick text, keeping his eyes open for any sign the professor had seen him.

He was clear.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed he still had about twenty minutes left in class. He bounced his leg in agitation and attempted to concentrate. 

His phone vibrated. Mark lost his self battle. He accepted that he had no control over his life and stole a glance at his phone screen. 

"Sounds good Markimoo. See you there!"

Mark allowed a small smile to grace his face and let out a breath, leaning back to ease his nerves and finally, actually try to pay attention in class.

 

"Mark!"

Sean was bouncing excitedly from his spot under a large oak, complemented with all the cliche picnic items. A large blanket, a wicker basket, and was that champagne-? 

"Hey Sean, have a good morning so far?" Mark gave The irishman a kiss on the forehead and a side-hug as a greeting, then gracefully sat his ass down.

"I did, thanks for askin'. And you?"

"College." Was all the American had for a reply. Sean laughed.

"So I wasn't thinkin' we could play a game." Sean started, handing Mark a sandwich and taking a bite of his own, watching Mark cautiously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"So basically, you ask a question and then answer it truthfully, and I'll also answer. And it just goes on like that. Like I'd say 'what's your favorite color? Mine is blue.' And then you'd respond with your favorite."

Mark chewed on his sandwich and struggled to answer without choking.

"Mer ttwo."

Sean rose an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Mark swallowed, face turning red from embarrassment and fighting against death. "Me too. Blue is my favorite color too."

Sean grinned, a wide grin that you could see in his eyes. Mark's stomach did a flip.

The things he would in order to see that smile everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...been a while, hasn't it?   
> Anyway, I took the PSAT today and I'm happy to say the memes are plentiful this year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Halloween

Mark usually slept all night through, he didn't normally have dreams, and no one usually messaged him or disturb him.

So you can't blame him from being slightly pissed when his phone lit up and  
buzzed uncontrollably at... Mark squinted at the bright screen displaying Sean's name and picture, trying to make sense of the smaller numbers near the top.

...four am...

"What the hell Sean?"

The line was silent for a beat, and Mark almost cut the call before he heard a sob break the silence.

"Sean...?"

"I don' feel good Mark...there was blood and it hurts and I can't..."

Mark was out of bed with his glasses on and keys in hand in seconds, trying to regulate his breathing as to not freak Sean out as he shoved his shoes on in dark of his dorm. 

"I'm coming baby, stay on the phone okay? What happened?"

Sean sniffled, staying silent besides some rustling before he answered.  
"was drinkin' and I fell. Hit m' head." 

Mark took a deep breath as he rushed to his car, leaping in and slamming the doer as he started the engine. 

"Why were you drinking?"

"Was havin' fun."

"Is anyone else there? Are you still bleeding?" Mark was two minutes away. 

"A little bit, an' no. I'm alone, 'cept for you Mark."

Mark pulled into the complex, hurridly parking and taking two steps at a time until he was outside Sean's door, banging on it like a maniac. "Sean!"

The door opening and Sean peeked out, looking timid. He met Mark's eyes and they slowly looked over the German-Korean before landing on his crotch. Sena giggled. 

"Mark," he drawled, swaying slightly. "You're not wearin' any pants."

Mark groaned and pushed Sean aside, stepping into his apartment and slamming the door behind him.  
"You're head is bleeding, come here."

Sean obeyed and stared dreamily at Mark, leaning into his touch as Mark surveyed the damage.  
"These are going to need stitches," Mark said softly, flinching at the look of terror Sean gave him. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital, okay?"

 

Hospitals at four in the morning are terrifying, Mark decided as he lead Sean around the building and to the proper waiting room. 

When Sean went in and didn't return from his talk with the doctor, Mark became more terrified. 

It couldn't this long, could it? 

"Mark Fischbach, I'm here to see you about Sean?"

Mark nodded numbly at the nurse, who smiled and stab across from him. 

"He drank quite a lot of alcohol, you're lucky you caught him before something worse could have even happened. His record shows no sign of depression, so we're ruling out the possibility of an attempted suicide. He will need stitches and we're going to keep him for a while in case we need to pump his stomach or Treat a concussion. Now if you don't mind me asking, how did you know about Sean's injury?"

Mark shifted in his chair, sending the nurse a tired glance.  
"He called me."

The nurse nodded. "I see. You aren't intoxicated, are you Mr. Fischbach?"

Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Not unless I want to die. I'm allergic to alcohol."

The nurse bit her lip and thanked Mark for his time, then left.

It was about half past five now, and Mark had preschool today.  
If Sean couldn't come, then he would have to handle the kids himself....

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sick sean next time


End file.
